There are many walkers and skateboards in the current market. When children want own both a walker and a skateboard at the same time, money has to be spent for each of those toys. Bot toys are bought, it can be difficult for people to carry the walker and the skateboard simultaneously. Additionally, it also takes a lot of storage space to store both the walker and the skateboard.
What is needed is a baby stroller that will function both as a walker and a skateboard.